As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo
400px|thumb|Os cinco livres lançados até a presente data. As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo (no original em inglês: A Song of Ice and Fire) é uma série de livros de fantasia épica escrita pelo romancista e roteirista norte-americano George R. R. Martin e publicada pela editora Bantam Spectra. Martin começou a desenvolvê-la em 1991 e o primeiro volume foi lançado em 1996. Originalmente concebida para ser uma trilogia, a saga agora consiste em cinco volumes publicados, com mais dois planejados. Há também três contos derivados e algumas novelas que consistem de resumos dos romances principais. Há três argumentos principais na história, que se tornam cada vez mais interligados: a crônica de uma guerra civil dinástica entre várias famílias concorrentes pelo controle dos Sete Reinos; a ameaça crescente das criaturas sobrenaturais conhecidas como os Outros, que habitam além de uma imensa muralha de gelo ao Norte; e a ambição de Daenerys Targaryen, a filha exilada de um rei assassinado em uma outra guerra civil treze anos antes, prestes a voltar à sua terra e reivindicar seu trono de direito. A série foi traduzida para vinte idiomas, tem mais de 4,5 milhões de cópias impressas nos Estados Unidos e vendeu cerca de quinze milhões de exemplares mundialmente. Todos os romances foram, em geral, bem recebidos pela crítica literária e pelo público, sendo indicados a diversos prêmios de fantasia e ficção científica, como o Prêmio Locus, o Prêmio Nebula e o Prêmio Hugo. No Brasil os livros são publicados pela editora LeYa e em Portugal pela Saída de Emergência. Os livros de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo foram adaptados para um grande número de formatos, como jogos de videogame, histórias em quadrinhos, bonecos em miniatura e uma série de TV intitulada Game of Thrones. A atração televisiva apresentou a saga a um maior número de leitores e lhe trouxe maior notoriedade, fazendo com que os quatro primeiros volumes da série surgissem entre os dez primeiros colocados na referencial lista de mais vendidos do jornal norte-americano The New York Times em 2011. Enredo Os romances giram em torno dos Sete Reinos, onde uma guerra pela posse do Trono de Ferro é travada. A história se passa principalmente sobre o continente de Westeros, cuja extensão é equivalente à da América do Sul, mas também sobre uma grande massa de terra ao leste chamada Essos. Há uma linguagem universal — o idioma comum de Westeros —, bem como dialetos regionais e até mesmo uma língua extinta. No passado, sete reinos independentes foram tomados, um a um, e posteriormente unificados por Aegon, o Conquistador, e suas duas irmãs — todos da Casa Targaryen. Com as espadas de seus inimigos Aegon construiu o lendário Trono de Ferro e sua linhagem governou sem mais incidentes. Cerca de quase três séculos depois, a hegemonia dos Targaryen é quebrada com uma rebelião e o jovem Robert Baratheon, com seus aliados, obtém a coroa. Os romances, que começam pouco mais de treze anos após este grande evento, passam então a seguir três tramas principais: A primeira trata da conspiração e subsequente guerra pelo trono. Situada nos Sete Reinos, narra uma luta entre clãs rivais, que se desenvolve após a morte do rei Robert Baratheon. O trono é reivindicado por seu filho Joffrey Baratheon, apoiado pela influente família de sua mãe, a Casa Lannister. No entanto, Lorde Eddard Stark, principal conselheiro de Robert, descobre que todos os filhos do rei são ilegítimos e que o trono pertence então, por direito, ao segundo dos três irmãos Baratheon, Stannis. Stark é preso pela rainha e posteriormente morto por ter descoberto seu segredo. Renly Baratheon, o irmão mais jovem do falecido rei, também reclama a coroa, desconsiderando abertamente a ordem de sucessão, com o apoio da poderosa Casa Tyrell. Enquanto a batalha dos reclamantes pelo Trono de Ferro se desenvolve, Robb Stark, herdeiro de Lorde Eddard, é proclamado rei no Norte com o apoio de seus vassalos e de seus aliados da Casa Tully. O segundo argumento gira em torno das criaturas conhecidas como os Outros. Ao norte dos Sete Reinos existe uma muralha de gelo com centenas de metros de altura que protege o lugar há milhares de anos de seres sobrenaturais. Guardando a edificação estão os membros da Patrulha da Noite, um grupo que permanece em vigília constante para defender Westeros de um inimigo considerado extinto há muito tempo. Entretanto, após o longo período de calma, patrulheiros são mortos além da Muralha e descobre-se que o mal que a construção encerrava regressou. O terceiro e último trata dos dois descendentes da dinastia derrubada que sobreviveram, exilados além do mar estreito, em Pentos. Lá, Viserys Targaryen casa sua irmã mais nova, Daenerys Targaryen, com Khal Drogo, o líder de milhares de guerreiros nômades chamados dothraki. Ele espera obter homens suficientes do exército do marido dela para invadir os Sete Reinos e retomar o trono que vê como seu por direito. Entretanto, após uma série de eventos, Viserys é morto e Drogo também. O exército de Drogo se separa e menos de uma centena de pessoas continuam com Daenerys. Cumprindo a tradição do povo de seu marido, a jovem ergue uma pira funerária e deposita ali todos os bens que recebeu ao se casar com ele. Entre eles estão três ovos de dragão, uma criatura já extinta. Em um tipo de transe, a última Targaryen entra nas chamas e retorna ilesa, com três pequenos dragões consigo. Os poucos dothraki presentes lhe juram fidelidade e ela inicia sua jornada para reconquistar o Trono de Ferro. Personagens Até o quarto livro, estima-se que o universo ficcional de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo possua mais de mil personagens nomeadas, ainda que algumas sejam citadas rapidamente. A maioria delas é humana, entretanto, conforme a série avança, outras raças são introduzidas. Entre os humanos há uma extensa divisão de classes sociais, com grupos de nobres, de servos, etc. Grande parte das personagens mais importantes da trama está dentro das Grandes Casas dos Sete Reinos. Estas Casas representam as famílias mais poderosas da série — todas com sua própria heráldica e história pessoal; além disso, cada uma têm controle sobre um determinado território e exerce influência sobre seus respectivos clãs vassalos. No início da saga, todas as Casas estavam subordinadas ao Trono de Ferro, porém, após a morte do rei Robert Baratheon, cada uma delas escolheu jurar fidelidade a alguém e o poder no reino se fragmentou. Além das famílias nobres, existem também outras facções como a Patrulha da Noite. Formado por homens vindos de todas as partes de Westeros, o grupo, encarregado de proteger o extremo Norte dos Sete Reinos, foi muito respeitado no passado, porém, com o decorrer dos anos, caiu em declínio e hoje é formado principalmente por iletrados e criminosos. Fora de Westeros, destacam-se os habitantes de Essos, um continente a leste; entre seus moradores estão comerciantes, pastores, feiticeiros ou exilados. As personagens de Essos apresentam, em geral, uma cultura própria, com princípios e estilo de vida diferentes da civilização dos Sete Reinos; alguns deles vivem em cidades como Pentos e Myr, ou mesmo em caravanas como o povo nômade dothraki. Estrutura e gênero Os romances de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo se inserem no gênero da fantasia épica. Embora George R. R. Martin tenha reconhecido a influência dos livros de escritores consagrados no gênero como J. R. R. Tolkien, Jack Vance e Tad Williams, sua série difere das obras destes últimos por seu maior interesse e utilização de elementos realistas. Desta forma, ao contrário de autores que suprimem certos temas, Martin faz com que batalhas sangrentas, traições, infanticídios e práticas amorais sejam temas recorrentes em todos os volumes. O roteirista também não tem receio de levar protagonistas à morte — algo que sempre surpreende seus leitores e leva o enredo para caminhos desconhecidos. Por tudo isso, a saga é considerada, sobretudo, como um trabalho destinado ao público adulto. Cada um dos romances acompanha a evolução da guerra pelo Trono de Ferro, propriamente iniciada ao final do primeiro volume. A ambientação da história segue uma tradição na fantasia épica, originada por J. R. R. Tolkien, onde tudo acontece em um "mundo medieval" paralelo ao nosso. Os livros são contados em terceira pessoa, onde cada capítulo segue o ponto de vista de uma personagem diferente e deixa um gancho para o capítulo seguinte. Todos os volumes incluem também um extenso apêndice que lista todas as personagens da série de acordo com as Casas de que fazem parte, além de mapas das diferentes regiões de Westeros e de Essos. Temas e inspiração George R. R. Martin procurou ler muitos livros sobre as Cruzadas e sobre guerras como a dos Cem Anos e a das Rosas para formar uma sociedade medieval verossímil. O escritor afirmou que, no passado, teve problemas com certos livros que estava lendo porque, apesar de ambientados na Idade Média, nenhum deles respeitava fatos importantes da época, como a baixa expectativa de vida. Para ele, "apesar de ter castelos, princesas e cidades muradas", estes romances apresentavam "a sensibilidade dos norte-americanos do século XX"; ele não tinha interesse em fazer algo deste tipo, mas sim de escrever a combinação do "sentimento de admiração que você tem na melhor fantasia, com o realismo corajoso da melhor ficção histórica". Desta forma, a trama da série se assemelha mais a livros como Ivanhoé, de Walter Scott, e com as obras de Bernard Cornwell do que propriamente com literatura fantástica. Os livros trazem diversas intrigas políticas, onde várias facções lutam pelo poder em meio ao caos que se instalou nos Sete Reinos. De acordo com Martin, este é o principal tema da série; ele disse: "Tematicamente, o poder está no centro deste sistema — o uso do poder, das influências corruptoras do poder, o que as pessoas vão fazer para obter o poder e o que o poder vai fazer com eles". Críticos e jornalistas desenvolveram outras interpretações da história presente nos romances, analisando-a também por seu uso de alegorias. A mais notória delas seria a semelhança de Westeros com a Europa Ocidental e de Essos com a Ásia e o Oriente Médio. Para Martin, sua saga não traz nenhuma metáfora conscientemente, porém o escritor ressalta que certos períodos pelos quais os Estados Unidos passam — como o governo de George W. Bush — podem, inevitavelmente, tê-lo influenciado. Outro fato observado foi que em Westeros cada estação pode durar anos. No decorrer do primeiro livro, os Sete Reinos passam por um verão de quase uma década, e algumas personagens se preocupam com o fato de que o inverno possa durar mais do que isso. Sobre este aspecto, Martin admite que procurou dotar o longo período de duração das estações com alguns significados; o roteirista explicou: "Inverno e verão. ... Todos temos os invernos em nossas vidas e não significa apenas as estações frias. O verão é uma época de crescimento, abundância e alegria. E o inverno é um período negro, onde você tem que lutar pela sobrevivência". Além de fatos históricos, outros elementos reais também serviram de inspiração para ''As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. A ideia para a criação da muralha de gelo que protege Westeros das criaturas sobrenaturais veio de uma viagem que Martin fez em 1980 pela Escócia, onde o roteirista conheceu o Muro de Adriano — uma fortificação construída pelo imperador romano para proteger o "mundo civilizado" dos "bárbaros" que viviam no norte. Para a sua série, Martin transmutou as ruínas em uma edificação de gelo com centenas de metros de altura Escrita e publicação Visão geral Todas as informações abaixo referem-se às edições em capa dura norte-americanas; além da versão impressa, todos os romances de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo estão disponíveis também no formato de livro digital e audiolivro — sendo estes narrados pelo ator britânico Roy Dotrice. Há ainda três novelas que são conjuntos de capítulos dos livros originais: *''Blood of Dragon'' é uma novela tomada dos capítulos de Daenerys Targaryen em A Game of Thrones. Ela ganhou o Prêmio Hugo de Melhor Novela em 1997. *''Path of the Dragon é uma segunda novela baseada nos capítulos de Daenerys, desta vez retirados de A Storm of Swords, publicada originalmente em 2000. *''Arms of Kraken'' é baseada nos capítulos das Ilhas de Ferro de A Feast for Crows, lançada em 2003. 1991 — 2000: Os três primeiros romances George R. R. Martin já era um roteirista de TV e escritor de fantasia e ficção científica bem sucedido antes de escrever os romances de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. Ele já havia ganhado importantes prêmios no gênero, como três Hugo e dois Nebula por seus contos. Contudo, apesar de seus primeiros livros terem sido bem recebidos no seio da comunidade de ficção fantástica, seu público manteve-se relativamente pequeno e Martin assumiu alguns trabalhos como roteirista em Hollywood em meados da década de 1980. De 1983 a 1990, ele trabalhou principalmente como roteirista ou produtor de programas como The New Twilight Zone e Beauty and the Beast, mas também desenvolveu seus próprios pilotos de TV e escreveu alguns roteiros de longa-metragens. Enquanto sua frustração crescia porque nenhum de seus pilotos e roteiros estavam sendo produzidos, ele também estava ficando cansado das restrições orçamentárias da televisão e do tempo limitado dos episódios que, muitas vezes, o obrigou a cortar cenas de batalhas e retirar algumas personagens. Martin sentiu-se impelido a voltar a escrever livros, seu primeiro amor, onde ele não precisava se preocupar com comprometimento e onde ele poderia fazer algo tão grande quanto sua imaginação pedisse. Admirando as obras do escritor britânico J. R. R. Tolkien desde sua infância, ele queria escrever uma fantasia épica. Quando Martin estava entre os projetos de Hollywood, em 1991, ele iniciou a escrita de um romance de ficção científica chamado Avalon. Durante esse período, o escritor concebeu uma cena em que vários rapazes encontram um lobo gigante morto com um chifre de veado em sua garganta; o lobo tinha filhotes, os quais são tomados pelos jovens. Colocando Avalon de lado, Martin começou a trabalhar nesta ideia e terminou um capítulo sobre ela poucos dias depois, tendo a certeza de que aquilo era parte de uma história muito maior. Depois de mais alguns capítulos, o escritor percebeu que seu novo livro era como uma história de fantasia e começou a desenvolver mapas e genealogias. No entanto, a escrita de ''A Game of Thrones foi interrompida por alguns anos quando Martin voltou a Hollywood para produzir uma série televisiva para o canal ABC, intitulada Doorways, que acabou sendo arquivada. Retomando o trabalho em A Game of Thrones em 1994 e o concluindo no ano seguinte, Martin disse a seu agente que o romance era parte de uma trilogia, originalmente composta pelos livros A Game of Thrones, A Dance with Dragons e The Winds of Winter. Com o passar do tempo, ele revisou sua estimativa e, em seguida, expandiu o seu planejamento para uma série de quatro livros, e posteriormente para uma de seis, que ele imaginou como duas trilogias interligadas de uma longa história. Martin, que gosta de títulos de ficção ambíguos porque enriquecem a escrita, optou por ''A Song of Ice And Fire como o título definitivo da série: um possível significado para "Ice and Fire" (em português, "Gelo e Fogo") é a luta das criaturas sobrenaturais frias conhecidas como Outros e dos dragões de fogo, enquanto "Song" (em português, "canção") decorre de obsessões de Martin com canções, que aparecem em muitos dos títulos de seus livros como A Song for Lya e Songs of the Dead Men Sing. O manuscrito pronto para A Game of Thrones era composto por 1.088 páginas (sem os anexos). A publicação do romance aconteceu originalmente em agosto de 1996. O segundo livro na sequência, chamado A Clash of Kings, foi lançado em novembro de 1998, com um comprimento de manuscrito (sem anexos) de 1.184 páginas. O volume seguinte, A Storm of Swords, teve cerca de 1.521 páginas no manuscrito (sem anexos); com este comprimento, o tomo causou problemas para muitos editores de Martin em todo o mundo. Em algumas línguas, ele foi dividido em dois, três ou mesmo quatro volumes. A Bantam Spectra, responsável pela publicação de A Storm of Swords nos Estados Unidos, conseguiu lançá-lo em um único volume em agosto de 2000, mas não sem dificuldades. 2000 — 2011: Preenchendo a lacuna na história Após ''A Game of Thrones, A Clash of Kings e A Storm of Swords, Martin originalmente pretendia escrever mais três livros. Em 2000, o escritor disse que havia nomeado o quarto romance como A Dance With Dragons. Martin queria definir essa história cinco anos depois de A Storm of Swords, de modo que as personagens mais jovens se tornassem adultas e os dragões pudessem crescer. Entretanto, o escritor achou difícil fazer este trabalho sem uma excessiva dependência de flashbacks; posteriormente, ele anunciou que estava abandonando muito do que já havia sido escrito e reiniciando o trabalho imediatamente após o final de A Storm of Swords para criar um quarto romance diferente. Ele divulgou esta decisão juntamente com o novo título da obra, A Feast for Crows, e disse que, por consequência, A Dance with Dragons seria agora o quinto livro de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. Martin concordou com seus editores que o romance deveria ser inferior a A Storm of Swords, e ele começou a escrevê-lo mais perto do comprimento de A Clash of Kings. Em 2001, o roteirista ainda estava otimista de que A Feast for Crows pudesse ser lançado no último trimestre de 2002. No entanto, a história foi ficando mais complicada e o tamanho do manuscrito finalmente superou A Storm of Swords. Seus editores propuseram-lhe dividir o livro em dois volumes e lançá-los como A Feast for Crows: Parte I e A Feast for Crows: Parte II, mas Martin estava descontente com essa ideia. Aceitando o conselho de um amigo, Martin decidiu dividir o tomo por seus personagens e lugares específicos; assim, A Feast for Crows '' conteria todas as personagens do Sul dos Sete Reinos, enquanto o seguinte, ''A Dance with Dragons, conteria as personagens do norte de Westeros e as de Essos. Esta divisão seria apenas geográfica, uma vez que os enredos abordariam o mesmo período de tempo — nesse sentido, A Dance with Dragons não seria o quinto livro, mas sim um quarto romance paralelo, e ambos os volumes começam instantes após o final de A Storm of Swords. Em uma declaração em maio de 2005, o autor disse ainda que este movimento significou que a série exigiria sete volumes. Com esses problemas de lado, A Feast for Crows foi finalmente lançado em outubro de 2005. No epílogo da obra, Martin mencionou que o volume seguinte sairia em um ano e que A Dance with Dragons estava semi-acabado. Apesar de esperanças iniciais de A Dance with Dragons ser publicado rapidamente, a escrita e o processo de revisão para este quinto livro foi mais difícil do que o previsto; o autor fez diversos anúncios — em 2007, 2008 e 2009 — de possíveis datas de publicação para a obra, porém todas foram adiadas. Durante algumas entrevistas, Martin explicou que o trabalho no romance demorou devido à complexidade do enredo, que envolve vários personagens e pontos de vista, o que exigiu que ele reescrevesse muita coisa até ficar satisfeito. Depois de quase seis anos, ''A Dance with Dragons foi publicado nos Estados Unidos em 12 de julho de 2011. Após cerca de dois terços de narrativa, a história de A Dance with Dragons alcança a de A Feast for Crows e a ultrapassa, reunindo as duas correntes antes paralelas da trama. Com cerca de 1.600 páginas de manuscrito, o livro é o segundo mais extenso de toda a série, bem como o que levou mais tempo para ser concluído. 2011 — presente: Livros planejados e o futuro O sexto livro irá se chamar ''The Winds of Winter, que era, anteriormente, o título planejado para o quinto romance. Martin espera terminá-lo muito mais rápido do que o tomo anterior; para ele, olhando de forma realista, The Winds of Winter estará pronto dentro de, no mínimo, três anos a partir do lançamento de A Dance with Dragons. Entretanto, tendo ficado em uma situação complicada com alguns de seus leitores por ter, no passado, estimando a data de publicação para seu livros de forma muito otimista, atualmente o escritor se abstém de fazer estimativas mais precisas para a conclusão do Livro Seis. Martin não tem a intenção de separar mais uma vez as personagens geograficamente, entretanto, ele não descarta completamente essa possibilidade. Insatisfeito com o título provisório ''A Time for Wolves para o sétimo e último volume, Martin anunciou A Dream of Spring como nome oficial da obra. O escritor está decidido sobre o encerramento da série com o sétimo romance, mas ele deixa em aberto a possibilidade de um oitavo para concluir a saga. Ele também está confiante de conseguir publicar os volumes restantes antes que o enredo da [[Game of Thrones|série de TV que adapta As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo]] alcance-o, embora Martin tenha contado os pontos mais importantes do desfecho da história para os dois principais produtores da atração, David Benioff e D. B. Weiss, caso ele venha a falecer antes de finalizar os tomos. (Com uma saúde considerada "robusta", à época do lançamento de A Dance with Dragons, em 2011, Martin possuía 62 anos). Apesar disso, ele revelou que deixou instruções a seus herdeiros para que não permitam que outro escritor termine a série caso ele venha a morrer. Ele já tem uma ideia de como a história irá terminar, bem como o futuro das personagens principais, com "elementos agridoces" onde nem todos viverão "felizes para sempre". Martin espera escrever um término semelhante ao da obra de fantasia O Senhor dos Anéis, que ele considerou satisfatório; por outro lado, o escritor reconhece o desafio de evitar uma situação como o final da série televisiva Lost, que deixou os fãs decepcionados. Por fim, Martin não exclui a hipótese de vir a criar histórias adicionais definidas em Westeros após o último livro, embora seja pouco provável que continue nesse caminho imediatamente. Recepção Opinião dos críticos Em geral, todos os livros da série receberam críticas muito favoráveis, com comentários sobre sua qualidade literária e crescente popularidade. Contudo, a saga também tem gerado controvérsia, com acusações de anti-feminismo e racismo. ''As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo é considerada por críticos e fãs como uma das melhores séries de fantasia já escrita; Darrel Schweitzer, da revista sobre literatura fantástica Weird Tales, classifico-a como "uma soberba saga de fantasia". Para Tim Martin, do jornal britânico The Telegraph, a excelência dos livros possui a capacidade de provar que a literatura fantástica, por vezes desprezada pelos críticos, pode ser tão boa quanto qualquer outro gênero ficcional. Damien G Walter, do jornal inglês The Guardian, comparou As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo aos dramas arquetípicos de Homero, Sófocles e William Shakespeare, afirmando que todas as obras têm em comum o fato de que "mostram o conflito entre o autossacrifício e o auto-interesse, entre o espírito humano e o ego humano, entre o bem e o mal". O jornal inglês The Sunday Times destacou os aspectos sombrios da escrita de Martin, onde suas personagens não se encaixam em estereótipos maniqueístas, dizendo: "Martin se deleita em ambigüidade — seus heróis são vilões, e os vilões, heróis". De forma semelhante, Douglas Brown, do jornal norte-americano ''The Denver Post, comparou as intrigas políticas presentes no enredo a um jogo de xadrez, onde cada movimento representa o triunfo ou o fracasso. Sara Stewart, escrevendo para o jornal The New York Post em 2011, destacou a imensa popularidade da saga, principalmente após a estreia de sua adaptação televisiva; segundo ela, apenas a Trilogia Millennium, escrita pelo sueco Stieg Larsson e publicada nos Estados Unidos anos antes, captara tanto a atenção dos leitores norte-americanos naqueles tempos. Sob este aspecto, a saga também tem sido amplamente considerada a ''magnum opus do escritor; em 2000, a revista norte-americana sobre ficção científica Science Fiction Weekly disse: "Poucos discordariam que a realização mais monumental de Martin até à data tem sido a pioneira série de fantasia histórica As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo". A série também fez de Martin quase que uma unanimidade entre críticos literários e leitores convencionais — o que Ethan Sacks, do jornal norte-americano Daily News, classificou como "raro para um gênero de fantasia que é muitas vezes descartado como lixo". Este sucesso levou-o a ser comparado com a escritora britânica J.K. Rowling, autora da famosa série infanto-juvenil ''Harry Potter. À época do lançamento de ''A Dance with Dragons, Bill Sheehan, escrevendo para o jornal norte-americano The Washington Post tinha certeza de que "nenhuma obra de fantasia tem gerado tanta expectativa desde o duelo final de Harry Potter com Voldemort". Por sua vez, Carlo Rotella, do jornal americano ''The Boston Globe, apelidou As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo de "Harry Potter para adultos", complementando: "O reino imaginário de Martin transborda com sangue mutilado, sexo abundante, uma política sordidamente intrincada, um elenco enorme de personagens falhos, e camadas de sujeira que emprestam uma sensação de autenticidade a seus cavaleiros, encantamentos e dragões". O autor e a saga também são favoravelmente comparados com o filólogo britânico J. R. R. Tolkien e sua obra ''O Senhor dos Anéis. Para Lev Grossman, crítico da revista norte-americana TIME, enquanto os livros de O Senhor dos Anéis foram escritos em um período em que a guerra parecia o destino da humanidade (1937-1949), os de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, por outro lado, refletem a incerteza de uma época onde não se sabe para onde a civilização caminha, descrevendo a série como "o grande épico de fantasia da nossa era". Nana Queiroz, da revista brasileira ''Veja, considerou que "Martin superou Tolkien" e, destacando as diferenças na escrita entre os dois, disse: "Enquanto Tolkien parece viver um platonismo cego, Martin leva o realismo às últimas consequências". Falando sobre tais comparações, Martin reconheceu que a estrutura de seus livros tem algo em comum com a outra obra; ele disse: "Embora eu difira de Tolkien em aspectos importantes, ... se você olhar para ''O Senhor dos Anéis, ele começa com um foco firme e todas as personagens estão juntas. Então, até o final do primeiro livro, a Sociedade divide-se e eles têm diferentes aventuras. Eu fiz a mesma coisa. Todo mundo está em Winterfell no início, exceto Dany [Daenerys Targaryen], então eles se separaram em grupos e, finalmente, estes também se dividem". Entretanto, com o passar dos anos, os livros de ''As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo vêm sendo criticados por suas passagens envolvendo sexo: George R. R. Martin escreve francamente sobre o assunto — incluindo incesto, adultério, prostituição e estupro. O escritor não considera que sua série traga sexo gratuito, mas sim que estas passagens oferecem para seus leitores uma visão mais detalhada da história. A atenção de críticos também foi despertada pelo sexo envolvendo crianças: a personagem Daenerys Targaryen, por exemplo, possui treze anos no início da saga e é "vendida" por seu irmão a um líder guerreiro mais velho. Martin justifica esta situação pelo fato de seus romances se inspirarem na história medieval; segundo ele, o conceito de "adolescência" não existia naquela época: ou se era adulto ou se era criança — e a diferença era dada por sua maturidade sexual. De forma semelhante, alguns críticos e leitores acusam a obra de possuir uma abordagem anti-feminista e racista. ''Sites que tratam dos direitos das mulheres destacaram o conservadorismo dos livros, argumentando que neles as mulheres estariam relegadas a figuras de importância secundária. Por sua vez, o povo nômade dothraki seria uma representação repleta de estereótipos; descritos com "a pele acobreada e de olhos amendoados", eles podem ser vistos como uma comunidade de "selvagens bárbaros", em oposição aos habitantes de pele clara de Westeros. Martin acha bom que estes assuntos sejam debatidos, mas ele não acredita ser um escritor misógino ou mesmo racista como alguns críticos afirmam; ele diz ter tentado fornecer uma variedade de personagens femininas para a história e se encontra satisfeito com o fato de tantos fãs seus amarem estas mesmas personagens. Quanto às características dos ''dothraki, ele disse que tentou misturar traços étnicos e culturais diferentes para criar esta civilização imaginária, destacando a influência dos povos mongol, alano e huno, com a coloração da pele semelhante à dos ameríndios. Vendas Inicialmente, os editores de Martin esperavam que A Game of Thrones se tornasse um best-seller, o que gerou uma disputa por parte de editoras no Reino Unido, na qual acabou vencendo a HarperCollins pela quantia de 450.000 libras esterlinas. No entanto, o livro revelou-se uma decepção nas vendas, o que deixou Martin um pouco surpreso. Apesar disso, o romance lentamente ganhou a defesa apaixonada de alguns livreiros independentes, que o recomendaram para seus clientes — que por sua vez, recomendaram-no aos seus amigos na base do "boca a boca". A popularidade de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo cresceu a partir dos volumes subsequentes, com o segundo e o terceiro tomos entrando para a referencial lista de mais vendidos do jornal norte-americano The New York Times em 1999 e 2000, respectivamente. A série também direcionou uma nova atenção aos antigos escritos de Martin, e a editora Bantam Spectra reimprimiu seus livros que estavam fora de catálogo. Em 2005, a quarta parcela, ''A Feast for Crows, tornou-se a primeira da saga a alcançar o topo das listas de mais vendidos dos jornais The New York Times e The Wall Street Journal, sugerindo que as obras de fantasia de Martin estavam começando a atrair leitores convencionais. Em 2010, a versão brochura de A Game of Thrones chegou a sua 34ª impressão nos Estados Unidos, superando a marca de um milhão de cópias vendidas. Em 2011, a estreia da adaptação televisiva dos romances apresentou As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo a um maior número de leitores e lhe trouxe maior notoriedade, fazendo com que os quatro primeiros volumes surgissem entre os dez primeiros colocados na lista de mais vendidos do jornal The New York Times naquele ano. Por sua vez, A Dance with Dragons obteve um grande sucesso de vendas — tanto em sua versão impressa quanto E-book|digital; dois dias após seu lançamento, ele havia comercializado cerca de 650.000 cópias, alcançando o primeiro lugar das listas de mais vendidos de publicações como USA Today, The New York Times, Publisher's Weekly e Los Angeles Times. Em geral, os livros de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo já foram traduzidos para mais de vinte idiomas, têm aproximadamente 4,5 milhões de cópias impressas nos Estados Unidos e venderam cerca de quinze milhões de exemplares mundialmente. Fandom Durante seus anos na televisão, os romances de George R. R. Martin lentamente ganharam uma boa reputação nos círculos de ficção científica, embora ele tenha dito que recebeu apenas algumas cartas de fãs por ano, na época pré-''internet. A publicação de A Game of Thrones fez com que o número de leitores de Martin aumentasse, com sites de fãs surgindo e com uma sociedade de seguidores em evolução que se reunia regularmente — semelhante aos trekkers, forma como são chamados os admiradores de Star Trek. Em 2005, Martin recebeu milhares de e-mails de fãs e cerca de duas mil cartas que poderiam ficar sem resposta durante anos. Cartas de fãs ocasionalmente incluem fotos de crianças e animais de estimação com o nome de suas personagens, as quais o escritor procura exibir em seu site. para você e negar-lhe o seu livro".|source=George R. R. Martin, em mensagem deixada para seus detratores no seu blog oficial.}} Uma vez que existem diferentes tipos de convenções atualmente, Martin tende a ir a três ou quatro convenções de ficção científica por ano simplesmente para "voltar às suas raízes" e encontrar amigos. Martin está empenhado em fomentar a sua audiência, não importa o quão grande ela fique. Desta forma, ele administra um ''blog em que posta atualizações periodicamente. Contudo, o escritor não lê mais fóruns de mensagens, de modo a não influenciar sua escrita por fãs que esperam ver reviravoltas e também para não interpretar personagens de maneira diferente do que ele deseja. Um fã cubano-americano radicado na Suécia, Elio M. García Jr., administra um dos principais sites de fãs sobre As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, chamado Westeros.org, que ele criou juntamente com sua namorada em 1999. Embora a participação de García no Westeros.org seja voluntária, o seu envolvimento com o trabalho de Martin tornou-se semi-profissional. Ele é um consultor pago para a criação de produtos licenciados da saga e também mantém uma presença oficial nos perfis de Martin nas redes sociais Facebook e Twitter. O conhecimento de García sobre o universo da saga é tão vasto que os produtores da série televisiva da HBO que adapta os livros buscam informações com ele e o próprio Martin o consulta, por vezes, quando ele não tem certeza sobre um detalhe ficcional muito específico. Martin considera a maioria de seus leitores "ótimos" e afirma ter mais interação com os fãs do que qualquer autor que ele conheça, procurando ser muito simpático para com eles. Contudo, alguns dos admiradores de Martin se voltaram irritados contra ele devido a sua demora na escrita de A Dance With Dragons. Um movimento rebelde de fãs descontentes chamado GRRuMblers foi formado em 2009, além de sites como o Finish the Book, George e o Is Winter Coming?. Além disso, não é incomum que Martin venha a ser agredido em sessões de autógrafos também. A revista norte-americana The New Yorker chamou isso de "uma quantidade surpreendente de esforço dedicado a denunciar o autor de livros que se professa a amar. Poucos autores contemporâneos podem reivindicar ter inspirado tanta paixão". Quando a impaciência dos fãs em relação ao lançamento de A Dance with Dragons atingiu o ápice em 2009, Martin divulgou um comunicado irado intitulado "To My Detractors". O movimento deve o apoio de autores de fantasia como o britânico Neil Gaiman. Martin vê o direito de se retirar a qualquer momento e desfrutar momentos de lazer quando ele escolher — contudo, o escritor acredita estar vinculado por um contrato informal com seus leitores, sentindo que lhes deve o seu melhor trabalho; ele não crê, no entanto, que isso lhes dê o direito de ditar as particularidades de seu processo criativo ou para reclamar da forma como ele gerencia seu tempo. Prêmios e indicações Os romances também foram nomeados a uma série de prêmios literários desde o lançamento de A Game of Thrones. Os três primeiros volumes foram ganhadores do Prêmio Locus — em 1997, 1999 e 2001 —, sendo também indicados ao Prêmio Nebula. A Storm of Swords foi o primeiro volume da saga a ser nomeado ao Prêmio Hugo, apesar de tê-lo perdido para Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, da escritora britânica J. K. Rowling. A Feast for Crows, por sua vez, foi indicado ao Locus, ao Hugo e ao British Fantasy Award de 2006, não convertendo nenhuma da nomeações. Obras complementares Existem três contos individuais dentro do mesmo universo da série, conhecidos como Tales of Dunk and Egg. Eles são ambientados por volta de cem anos antes dos romances principais e não têm ligação direta com o enredo de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. Martin também está escrevendo um quarto conto, que deverá ser lançado em 2012 dentro de uma antologia intitulada Dangerous Women. Futuramente, os quatro contos serão reunidos e publicados em um único volume pela editora Bantam Books. Os contos intitulam-se: *''The Hedge Knight'' — lançado em 1998. *''The Sworn Sword'' — publicado originalmente em 2003 na antologia Legends II. *''The Mystery Knight'' — lançado em 2010 na antologia Warriors. Além destes, um outro livro foi co-escrito por Martin, Elio M. García e Linda Antonsson, fãs de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo com o maior portal de divulgação existente sobre a série. Intitulado ''The World of Ice and Fire ou O Mundo de Gelo e Fogo, foi publicado em novembro de 2014, antes de The Winds of Winter e dá uma descrição mais elaborada das famílias, terras e aspectos históricos de Westeros. O volume reúne um amplo material inédito que se estende desde a Era da Aurora até a Era do Heróis; a partir da vinda do primeiros homens até a chegada de Aegon, o Conquistador; da conquista de Aegon do Trono de Ferro até a Rebelião de Robert e da queda do Rei Louco, Aerys II Targaryen. Traz também informações e detalhes preciosos sobre todas as casas dos Sete Reinos e as cidades além do Reino do Pôr do Sol, além da árvore genealógica dos Targaryen e Starks. Conta com ilustrações de Ted Nasmith, conhecido por seu trabalho em edições ilustradas das obras do escritor J. R. R. Tolkien. Traduções para a língua portuguesa Portugal }} Em Portugal, a série é editada pela Saída de Emergência. A editora comprou seus direitos entre 2005 e 2006, e dividiu cada livro original em dois volumes — gerando, assim, dez romances. Todos foram traduzidos por Jorge Candeias. Candeias tentou respeitar ao máximo o texto original e manteve sobrenomes, por exemplo, inalterados; contudo, todos os topônimos com um equivalente viável para o potuguês foram traduzidos. Além dos livros principais, a editora também lançou, em 2009, a novela Blood of Dragon sob o título Daenerys — a Mãe dos Dragões e, em 2012, os contos de ''Tales of Dunk and Egg sob o título O Cavaleiro de Westeros e Outras Histórias. A editora, desde o lançamento do primeiro livro, procurou investir em capas distintas, com ''marketing forte e intensa promoção na internet; contudo, o sucesso das obras só se consolidou após a estreia da adaptação televisiva da série feita pelo canal norte-americano HBO. Por consequência, o nono e o décimo romances, intitulados A Dança dos Dragões e Os Reinos do Caos, respectivamente, entraram para a lista de livros mais vendidos de importantes lojas virtuais, como Fnac e Wook. Brasil No Brasil, a responsável pela publicação é a editora LeYa. Para os quatro primeiros romances da saga, a editora fez uso da tradução portuguesa de Jorge Candeias, adaptando termos do português europeu para o português brasileiro; entretanto, a partir do quinto volume, a série começou a ser traduzida pelo Estúdio Sabiá. Após sua publicação, em setembro de 2010, ''A Guerra dos Tronos tornou-se um sucesso imediato. O segundo romance na sequência, intitulado A Fúria dos Reis, foi lançado em março de 2011 e esgotou sua primeira tiragem de vinte mil exemplares após uma semana de lançamento; uma segunda leva de quinze mil cópias foi providenciada. Com apenas sete meses no país, os dois volumes somavam cerca de setenta mil exemplares comercializados e reuniram uma base de fãs crescente. Mais de um ano após seu lançamento, ''A Guerra dos Tronos foi listado como o quarto livro mais vendido no Brasil em 2011 pelo jornal O Estado de S. Paulo. O terceiro romance, ''A Tormenta de Espadas, foi publicado em setembro de 2011, durante a Bienal do Livro do Rio de Janeiro. Cerca de três semanas antes de seu lançamento oficial, a pré-venda da obra comercializara 55.000 exemplares; a tiragem inicial era de cem mil. O livro seguinte, intitulado ''O Festim dos Corvos, foi lançado em fevereiro de 2012 e comercializou cem mil exemplares somente durante o período de pré-venda em lojas virtuais e livrarias. Por sua vez, o quinto romance, A Dança dos Dragões, deverá ser publicado em junho do mesmo ano. Abaixo, informações sobre as edições da série no Brasil e em Portugal. Legado Com o passar dos anos, os livros de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo passaram a ser uma referência cultural. A forma como a história é contada nos livros — com elementos realistas e personagens que fogem a estereótipos maniqueístas — já influenciou uma nova geração de autores de fantasia, como o canadense Steven Erikson e o irlandês Paul Kearney. Alberto Cairo, da revista brasileira Época, considerou que, com sua série, George R. R. Martin era "o renovador da literatura fantástica". A repercussão da saga, principalmente após a publicação de A Dance with Dragons, levou o escritor a ser considerado uma das cem pessoas mais influentes do mundo pela revista norte-americana TIME em 2011. A saga criada por George R. R. Martin é discutida meticulosamente online por seus admiradores, com comentários em sites de fantasia e de livrarias como a Amazon.com. Ela foi adaptada para diversos formatos, dentre eles uma série televisiva intitulada Game of Thrones, três jogos de videogame e uma série de história em quadrinhos. Os romances também serviram de base para trabalhos de outros profissionais, como duas canções da banda alemã de power metal Blind Guardian, presentes em seu álbum ''At the Edge of Time, e uma paródia ilegal lançada pela Thomas Dunne Books, intitulada Game of Groans. Série televisiva Após a publicação de ''A Clash of Kings, Martin começou a ser abordado por estúdios cinematográficos que gostariam de adaptar seus livros; contudo, devido à grandiosidade da história, o escritor não achava que os romances pudessem ser transportados adequadamente para o cinema. Posteriormente, em março de 2010, o canal HBO anunciou que produziria uma série de televisão baseada em As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, onde cada temporada deverá ser inspirada por um livro diferente. A atração, intitulada Game of Thrones, estreou originalmente em 17 de abril de 2011, com um orçamento estimado entre cinquenta e sessenta milhões de dólares para a primeira temporada, constituída por dez episódios. A emissora procurou manter o tom da narrativa original, porém alguns detalhes tiveram de ser alterados: em virtude das cenas envolvendo sexo e violência, a idade das personagens mais jovens, por exemplo, foi aumentada consideravelmente.Marcelo Marthe. Terra incógnita. ''Revista Veja, São Paulo, n. 2215, p. 153, 4 de maio de 2011 Apesar disso, o próprio George R. R. Martin declarou que o roteiro da série é muito fiel a seus romances. O escritor também considerou que os volumes, muito extensos, seriam melhor retratados na televisão do que no cinema, já que em um filme a história deveria sofrer grandes cortes para se adequar a um tempo de duração razoável. A primeira temporada da atração recebeu críticas geralmente positivas, tendo conseguido também indicações a importantes prêmios, como o Emmy. Após ter sido divulgado que o episódio piloto atraíra 4,2 milhões de espectadores, o presidente de programação da HBO, Michael Lombardo, anunciou que o canal havia renovado a série para uma segunda temporada, lançada em abril de 2012. No mesmo mês, devido aos bons índices de audiência que a atração obteve, a HBO anunciou que ''Game of Thrones fora renovada para uma terceira temporada, com lançamento previsto para 2013; contudo, uma vez que A Storm of Swords é o livro mais extenso da série, a emissora decidiu que, para desenvolver corretamente a história na televisão, esta temporada cobrirá somente a primeira metade do romance. Videogames e RPG O primeiro ''role-playing game baseado na saga foi desenvolvido pela companhia Green Ronin Publishing e lançado em 2009 com o título A Song of Ice and Fire Roleplaying. Ele é centrado não apenas nas personagens, mas também nas Casas nobres de Westeros, com livros que fornecem as regras do jogo e que descrevem o continente medieval em ricos detalhes. Um segundo RPG, baseado somente na série televisiva, deverá ser lançado em março de 2012 para os consoles Xbox 360 e PlayStation 3, além de estar disponível também para computadores pessoais; intitulado A Game of Thrones: RPG, ele trará batalhas em tempo real em que os jogadores escolherão sua classe e habilidades. Três jogos de ''videogame baseados em As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo estão sendo desenvolvidos por diversas produtoras, e todos têm previsão de lançamento para 2012. Um deles, intitulado A Game of Thrones: Genesis, está sendo produzido pelo estúdio francês Cyanide. Exclusivo para computadores pessoais, o cenário do jogo é definido muitos séculos antes dos eventos dos romances e da série de TV da HBO. Os dois outros jogos possuem, por sua vez, características distintas: um é para ser jogado ''on-line e o outro, mais simples, para ser jogado em redes sociais como o Facebook. Outras obras Dois livros em capa dura, contendo centenas de imagens e ilustrações de Westeros e de seus habitantes, foram publicados em inglês pela empresa Fantasy Flight Games em 2005 e 2011; intitulados ''The Art of George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice & Fire, os volumes também trazem informações sobre as Grandes Casas e outras personagens secundárias. Uma revista em quadrinhos intitulada A Game of Thrones começou a ser publicada em setembro de 2011 nos Estados Unidos, com desenhos de Tommy Patterson e roteiro/adaptação de Daniel Abraham. Lançada pela Dynamite Entertainment, a série em 24 capítulos tem 29 páginas em cada edição para adaptar o primeiro romance de As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. Após concluída, ela sairá em coletâneas pela editora Bantam Books. Há também um jogo de tabuleiro, intitulado ''Battles of Westeros, produzido pela companhia Fantasy Flight Games com base em As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo; nele, os conflitos militares vistos na saga são recriados e cada jogador deve escolher a Grande Casa de que faz parte. Uma linha de bonecos em miniatura de estanho está sendo desenvolvida pela Dark Sword Miniatures; a empresa já lançou um lote de bonecos de diversas personagens e pretende continuar a lançá-los ao longo dos anos. Referências Ligações externas * * Texto extraído da Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. Categoria:Livros